


Eat your words, then swallow your pride

by writworm42



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Bottom Brooke, Daddy Kink, F/F, Lesbian AU, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Strap-Ons, Strap-on blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: Prompted by Holtz for strap-on sex ft V's fanny pack. It's been a rough month for Brooke and Vanessa. But on the night of a charity ball, the tension between them just might get the release they both need.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	Eat your words, then swallow your pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holtzmanns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmanns/gifts).



> Title from Cockiness by Rihanna. THANK YOU HOLTZ FOR BEING THE BEST BETA & CHEERLEADER EVER <3 <3 <3 special thanks to barbie for her hilarious commentary and ridiculous amount of enabling

Brooke is tense.

It isn’t news, not exactly; Brooke is anxious by nature, and there’s always something to worry about, no matter how passively. Which means that there’s always a knot in Brooke’s neck, an ache in her jaw, a stiffness in her shoulders.

This tension, though, is just a little bit different.

It’s been a tough month for Vanessa and Brooke. Vanessa has been travelling a lot for work, and the distance means an uptick in fights and a decrease in times they can be together to, well,  _ make up _ the way they usually like. Which also happens to be the way Brooke likes to de-stress. 

Add the charity function they’re going to tonight—the one where Brooke is delivering a speech—and it’s no wonder Brooke’s leg is bouncing a mile a minute as she sits in the passenger seat of their car, her fingers drumming erratically against her thigh and heart pounding in her throat. 

“I don’t understand why you insisted on wearing that ridiculous thing.” she snaps, casting a disapproving look at the fanny pack slung over her wife’s waist. But, somewhat infuriatingly, Vanessa doesn’t react, only keeps her eyes on the road as she shrugs nonchalantly.

“You’ll see.”

When they get into the venue’s ballroom, they’re almost immediately accosted by people, waiters and reporters and friends all hoping to greet the socialites of the hour. It’s enough to bring Brooke’s tension to a head, and she feels herself about to freeze, but before she can dive too deeply into her own mind, there’s a hand on her shoulder, bringing her back to earth.

“Daddy’s here.” Vanessa whispers in Brooke’s ear, her voice as firm as it is tender, and, just for a moment, Brooke feels herself calm. She brings her hand up to rest on Vanessa’s, and everything starts to move again.

Brooke’s anxiety comes in waves for the remainder of the night, heightening whenever someone reminds her they’re excited for her speech and calming anytime Vanessa inches a little closer, puts her hand across her waist and squeezes firmly.

“You’re doing so good, baby.” Vanessa praises when they edge away from the crowd, heading towards the bar, and Brooke can’t help but smile.

“Thanks, daddy.” she flags down the bartender to request their drinks, and that’s when the idea comes to her.

There’s no reason for her stroke of inspiration, not really. Maybe it’s just that it’s been so long, and all of her senses are so heightened, that she can’t resist. Maybe it’s extra nervous energy, hoping to channel itself into something good. 

Or maybe it’s the way Vanessa is looking away from Brooke right now, watching the crowd, lost in thought with just the ghost of a smile on her face.

“Here you go, daddy.” Brooke says it right up against Vanessa’s neck as she slides the whiskey neat towards her wife, smirking when V swallows hard. Before Vanessa can say or do anything in response, Brooke pulls away to take a sip of her wine, batting her eyelashes innocently as Vanessa watches her lick up a stray drop that threatens to stain her lip.

“You don’t feel thirsty?” Brooke continues her tease, reaching forward to rest a hand atop Vanessa’s wrist, stroking the shorter woman’s pulse point with her thumb.

“Oh, I’m feeling something.” Brooke can hear the strain in Vanessa’s voice as she growls out the words, eyes darkening. 

Brooke snickers.

“It’s almost time for my speech,” she states matter-of-factly, leaning forward as if she’s going to kiss Vanessa before pulling away again, savouring Vanessa’s gasp as she saunters away, grinning to herself.

Vanessa’s  _ so _ fucking easy. How could she expect Brooke to pass up the opportunity to play with her?

Brooke continues to flirt even as she walks up to the podium, licking her lips and making daring eye contact with Vanessa and brushing a piece of hair behind her ear before looking away with a knowing smile. Right before she clears her throat to start, she casts a wink over to her wife, and just like that, Vanessa’s eyes reflect something a little different. A little pissed, a little entertained, entirely turned on.

Perfect. 

The speech goes exactly as planned, plus a few extra jokes and turns of phrases that no one would guess were flirtations. Words like  _ excited  _ and  _ tickled.  _ Gestures like sticking her tongue out when she makes a joke or gets applause. Looks like the sly one she gives Vanessa when she says she can’t wait to have a wonderful time the rest of the night. By the time she’s stepping down from the podium, Vanessa looks like she might explode. Brooke barely makes it over to Vanessa before her hand is over Brooke’s wrist and they’re rushing out of the room, rushing out the nearest exit, straight into the alley out back.

Brooke is up against the wall before she can say anything to defend herself, her last breath stolen by a burning, biting kiss. 

“Not got much to say now, huh, angel?” Vanessa growls when they separate, then thinks the better of it and leans back in again, biting and pulling at Brooke’s bottom lip as she presses Brooke further up against the wall, boxing her in and giving her less and less room to squirm away. 

“Oh, no, baby, you’re not goin’ nowhere.” Vanessa smirks against Brooke’s jawline as she moves her mouth along it, nipping and sucking bruises that are sure to create a stir once they go back inside.

_ If _ they go back inside. The thought hits Brooke like a kick in the stomach, the realization accelerating the adrenaline and need running through her veins. Now that Brooke’s speech is done, they have no reason to stay at the function. In fact, it’s already almost eleven o’clock--late enough that if they pulled a French exit, it wouldn’t look odd. 

“Daddy, are we--” she begins, but before she can finish her question, Vanessa’s teeth find the nape of her neck, biting down and melting any words she had been trying to form into a quiet, desperate moan. 

“Why don’t you give those words a rest, baby?” Vanessa brings her hands to Brooke’s waist, gripping down firmly and tracing the curve of Brooke’s torso with her thumbs in a slow movement that makes Brooke shiver. “We might need that sweet little mouth later on, after all.”

“Yes, daddy.” Brooke shivers, and the approving chuckle the surrender earns from Vanessa is enough to make her head spin and her body melt. Only Vanessa is still holding on tight, making sure Brooke stays up, stays right where she wants her. 

“Good girl.” Vanessa purrs, her hands finally starting to travel downwards, over Brooke’s hips, over to where Brooke wants it,  _ needs _ it most. She keens into the impending touch, only to whine when Vanessa’s hands fall away completely.

“Daddy, no, please--” 

“I said don’t talk.” Vanessa ignores Brooke completely, looking down and frowning at her fanny pack as she fusses with it, cursing a little when the zipper catches as she undoes it. “ _ Cheap fucking leather cock-blocker…  _ Here we go.” 

Brooke watches breathlessly as Vanessa pulls out their thickest dildo, a condom, and a packet of lube, smiling wickedly, and finds herself thanking God for fanny packs.

It’s when Vanessa hikes up the skirt of her dress, though, that Brooke truly realizes just how thankful she is. The harness that Vanessa is wearing is new, made of thick black leather that sits low on her hips and slopes right down over her pussy. It’s enough to make Brooke’s head spin, the throbbing between her legs now so strong that she can’t ignore it any longer. 

“Daddy—“

“What is it you’re not understanding, baby?” Vanessa’s voice is hard as she readies the strap, attaching it to the harness and rolling on the condom, staring Brooke down all the while. “I said  _ don’t. Fucking. Talk. _ ”

For the first time all night, Brooke is lost for words. 

“What’s the matter?” Vanessa smirks, crossing her arms and looking Brooke up and down impatiently, “Finally deciding to give that mouth a rest like I told you you was gonna need?”

Brooke doesn’t answer—she can’t. She doesn’t know how, not when Vanessa is walking towards her to close the distance between them (fuck, it’s way too much distance, was it really all that distance?), her gaze predatory and lips getting closer, closer towards Brooke’s own, her touch way too light on the skin of Brooke’s arms, and--

“Too bad.” Vanessa’s hands suddenly leave Brooke’s body, only for one to find its way into Brooke’s hair, gripping firmly as she pushes Brooke down onto her knees. “Daddy’s got things planned for that cute little mouth of yours. Now,” she grins, pushing Brooke’s face towards the strap gently, “Open up, sweetheart.”

Brooke obeys without hesitation, grabbing the base of the dick to get a good hold on it before working her tongue around its head. Normally, she’d tease a little, dart her tongue out just over the tip a few times to get Vanessa impatient, hear the shorter woman huff and squirm as desperately as Brooke is feeling. But she can’t find the restraint--no, right now, all she wants to do is take Vanessa’s strap further, he silicone thick and stiff in her mouth, making her drool all the way down her chin as she keeps going, sucking harder, taking more and more of the toy’s length. She’s just about to come off of it, give herself a break to swirl the head, maybe just stroke it for a while, when she looks up and catches a glimpse of Vanessa’s face and loses it completely.

Vanessa is gone, that much Brooke can tell from the way her eyes are hooded and her face flushed red, her lip already beginning to swell under the teeth biting down on it. Brooke’s not even sure Vanessa knows she’s watching. Vanessa’s looking down at her, for sure, but from the way the encouragement and praise she’s muttering under her breath blend into each other almost incoherently, Brooke has to wonder if she’s processing anything. That is, anything beyond Brooke’s mouth on her dick or her hand beginning to pump over the short stretch of the shaft that she’s not currently pocketing into her cheek. Not that it matters; as long as Vanessa’s feeling as good as she looks when she’s coming undone like this, Brooke will do whatever she has to to keep it going.

Unfortunately, the moment is short lived; Brooke feels another tug back on her hair, signalling for her to finally slide off of the toy, a trail of spit following as she goes.

“Good girl.” Vanessa praises breathlessly, her cheeks still red as she tries to collect herself. “Now come on, get up. Don’t keep daddy waiting, yeah?” 

Brooke has no intention to; so she scrambles up eagerly, already spreading her legs and lifting her skirt a little, just to hurry things along. It’s the wrong move, though--or maybe the right one, she can’t tell. Not when Vanessa’s looking at her like that, inspecting her up and down, shaking her head in amusement.

“So eager.” Vanessa kisses Brooke softly on the neck before easing down her thong, and Brooke sighs out shakily in relief. Vanessa wastes little time after that, continuing to kiss and nip at Brooke’s neck while she finally tears open the lube packet and coats the toy between her legs.

“Be a good girl and turn around for me, sweetheart.” Vanessa leaves one more nip on Brooke’s collarbone before her hands are on Brooke’s hips, twirling her around so fast and hard that Brooke has to brace herself as she’s practically thrown back into the wall, hitting its smooth stucco surface with a hard  _ thud.  _ Before she can catch her breath, though, Vanessa is patting her thigh, signalling for her to spread her legs a little wider, stick her ass out just a little further, and—

“So tight.” Vanessa tsks as she eases herself into Brooke, the feeling of the toy brushing against her walls enough to make Brooke shiver.

“Yes, daddy, fuck, so tight.” Brooke’s eyes flutter closed as Vanessa begins to move, shallow little thrusts that nonetheless steal more and more of Brooke’s breath away with each and every one.

“Guess that just means I’ll have to fuck you even harder, huh?” 

Brooke’s eyes snap open, her heart stopping dead in her chest, but it’s too late—Vanessa’s grip around Brooke’s waist tightens, and then she’s dragging her back hard, the strap hitting deep and fast up against Brooke’s spot in a torturously precise, absolutely merciless rhythm.

“Tell me who you belong to, baby.” Vanessa raises her voice over Brooke’s gasps and moans, pitiful noises she’s too far gone to hold back anymore.

“You, daddy,  _ shit _ , I belong to you!”

“Correct.” 

Despite the praise, Vanessa punctuates the sentence with a slap to Brooke’s ass, laughing when Brooke cries out in surprise, or maybe pleasure, she’s in no state to decide. “And how does it feel, knowing you belong to a daddy that fucks you so fucking good?”

“Grateful, daddy—” Brooke yelps as another spank lands on her ass, the sound almost as loud as the obscene ones beginning to echo through the alleyway as a result of Vanessa’s ever-quickening pace. “You fuck me so good, I’m so thankful, daddy, please!”

“Please?” Vanessa laughs, forgoing another spanking to instead knot her fist into Brooke’s hair, pulling back roughly. “What d’you mean, please? I ain’t tell you coming is even a  _ possibility _ , ain’t nothing for you to beg for yet.”

Brooke tries to argue, tries to apologize, tries to say  _ something,  _ but no words come out—only a high, desperate whine, followed by a breathless sob, as Vanessa continues to fuck into her harder, deeper, faster, shifting her angles until—

“Beg me, darling, I know you can’t help it anymore.”

Brooke doesn’t think she’s ever loved Vanessa more. 

“Please, daddy, please let me come,  _ please—oh my God, fuck, fuck, please daddy, please please please—“ _

“Do it, baby girl, come for daddy.”

Brooke screams when she comes, the whole world spinning and flashing white, her heart pounding in her throat as her orgasm rips through her, followed closely by another, then another, Vanessa fucking her just as hard and enthusiastically through each one. Finally though, she can’t take it anymore, and it’s only then that Vanessa finally stops.

“Good girl.” Vanessa coos, stroking Brooke’s hair gently as she pulls out. “Daddy’s so proud of you.”

“Thank you.” Brooke gasps, the words coming out hoarse and guttural as she tries desperately to catch her breath. Her lungs are burning, and her legs are shaking, the world still spinning even as Vanessa holds onto her, propping her up but still holding her down.

No matter what, Vanessa always holds Brooke down.

“You gonna be okay, boo?” Vanessa’s voice is soft now, even her kisses becoming gentle as the trace over the bruises left only minutes before. Still, the concern in her voice is unmistakable despite its subtlety, and Brooke finds herself softening at the realization of just how much Vanessa cares for her.

“Yeah.” Brooke pants. “Yeah, don't worry, I'm okay. I just—I need a minute.”

Vanessa says nothing, only lets go and leaves Brooke to collapse against the wall. Her legs are still trembling almost fitfully, and she can feel Vanessa’s hands still hovering by her sides as she slides down, sighing with relief as she finally falls to sit on the ground.

“Ness?” She looks up at her wife, who’s clambouring down to sit next to her, a fond smile on her face.

“What is it, baby?”

“I needed that.” She leans onto Vanessa’s shoulder, exhaling contentedly at the familiar feeling of Vanessa’s muscles underneath her head. 

“I know you did.” Vanessa moves to kiss Brooke on her forehead, and fuck if that doesn’t make Brooke practically melt. 

“I love you.” she breathes out softly, nuzzling into Vanessa’s neck, her eyelids heavy and whole body warm.

“I love you too.” Vanessa whispers the words as she’s pulling Brooke closer, wrapping her tightly in her arms, and for the first time that night, everything is calm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!! I have many prompts to fill, collabs to work on, and holiday gifts to write, so updates of the multichaps will likely be slow until the holidays are over. That being said, I am working on sound of music, so hopefully sometime before Christmas that will be up!!! <3


End file.
